


Be My Forever: The Wine After Whiskey One-Shots

by thatgleekychick



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgleekychick/pseuds/thatgleekychick
Summary: Starting with Blaine's return to Lima, Be My Forever is a collection of one-shots that take place after the end of Wine After Whiskey.12/16 Update: Now includes All is Calm/All is Bright - A Christmas One-Shot
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Homecoming

It started with a text message. Or rather, a series of them.

Kurt: OMG! Please don't be mad at me but I had to send Cooper to pick you up from the airport!

Kurt: The stupid oven went down AGAIN and Santana is still on vacation and Puck won't answer his phone.

Kurt: And I've just been informed that we didn't get half the beer delivery we were expecting and I have some angry phone calls to make.

Kurt: I'm SO sorry. But I promise I will have all the fires under control, or in someone else's hands, by the time you get to Lima. I can't wait to see you. I'm SO happy you're home.

Kurt: I LOVE YOU!

Blaine looked at his phone with a sigh and mixed feelings. On one hand, every time Kurt told him that he loved him—in a text message, phone call, or Skype chat—it made his heart race and the cliché butterflies go all a flutter inside his stomach. But on the other hand, he'd spent the entire plane ride expecting to see Kurt's face when he got to baggage claim. He'd been imagining what it would be like to fall in Kurt's arms after all the time they'd been apart; to hold him close and kiss him as if his life depended on it—and like there wasn't a single person around. And while Blaine would certainly be glad to see Cooper, the reunion wouldn't be the same.

It had been six weeks since Blaine had decided to move back to Lima—to stay close to his family, to teach at the rebuilt Lima Elementary, and, maybe most importantly, to be with Kurt. New York would always be exciting, but there was so much more for him in Lima. And waiting for the school year to end had been torture.

After one more night with Kurt, Blaine returned to school on Monday, after seeing Kurt off with a lingering kiss and a promise that he'd be back—he'd be home—soon. With more certainty than he'd felt in weeks, he walked into Principal Jefferson's office, gave his formal resignation, and began counting down the days until summer with as much anticipation as his students. For them, summer meant sleeping in and no homework. For Blaine, it meant going back to the life he'd thought he'd lost forever. It meant finally having everything he needed—everything and everyone he loved.

He passed the time by putting his apartment back into boxes while Skyping Kurt. Sometimes Kadie joined them, excited to tell Mr. Anderson about her day. But mostly Kurt and Blaine took the time to finish healing the wounds their separation had produced. Miles apart—and one weekend trip by Kurt—Blaine learned to trust that he was Kurt's first choice and Kurt's belief that Blaine was truly the man of his dreams—the man he'd been waiting for his whole life—became stronger.

As difficult as those weeks had been, it didn't matter anymore. Earlier that afternoon Blaine had boarded a plane that had just landed in Dayton. And after an hour or so in the car, he'd be in Lima. He'd be home.

The plan was for him to spend the next two nights sleeping on Cooper and Allison's couch—his old room no longer had a bed, but a crib—living out of a suitcase. But he didn't care. He wanted to be around his family again, to watch Allison's belly swell while his niece grew inside. He'd been so worried that he would have to watch everything happening from afar, but now he would be around for it all. He couldn't wait to spoil that little girl. He'd sleep on the couch forever as long as he was able to do just that. But luckily it would only be a few days before his apartment he was renting would be available—just as his belongings would be arriving from New York. Everything in his life was finally working out the way he had always envisioned it would. Except for the first familiar face he saw at baggage claim.

After grabbing his bag, Blaine found Cooper standing against the wall, searching the crowd with eager eyes. When he spotted Blaine, the older Anderson smile broadly and Blaine immediately mirrored him, his insides bubbly. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Cooper until that moment. When they met in the middle of the sea of other travelers, Cooper wrapped his arms around Blaine like they hadn't seen each other in years, not months. He squeezed him tight like they hadn't talked on the phone every day since he left. Blaine may have been looking forward to seeing Kurt, and he still was, but being wrapped in his brother's arms was a very good consolation. It was moments like this he wished he'd never left.

"It's good to have you back, Squirt," Cooper said moving until he had one arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine took a deep breath like there was something sweeter about Lima air, and he needed to get a good lungful before he was really back, "It's good to be back."

"Now," Cooper said as he started leading them toward the exit, "I know you were expecting your boyfriend. And let me tell you, he called me in quite a panic. He might have been crying."

Blaine suddenly felt like crying himself, "Oh, god. Don't tell me that."

"And while I am not as appealing to your eye," Cooper continued, "I am capable of getting you back to good ol' Lima and to said boyfriend in one piece. If that's alright with you."

"That sounds perfect."

A few months of separation had done nothing but bring the Anderson brothers closer. So there wasn't a whole bunch to catch up during the ride over. Blaine already knew about every doctor's appointment Allison had had, every karaoke night that Cooper had gone to with Sam, and every dinner Kurt and Kadie had come over for. And Cooper was up to speed on how excited Emma had gotten when Blaine called her to tell her that he would accept her offer if it were still on the table, how Marley and Sam were "not dating," and, his most recent confession: that one day he wanted to marry Kurt. Not necessarily soon, but someday. Now that they were together, and in the same town, he was sure that someday would come.

When Cooper drove them past the sign that read "Welcome to Lima," when the houses and the streets began to look familiar, Blaine got restless. He ached to get out and reacquaint himself with everything about the tiny town he'd grown to love. When they turned left at the intersection of Main and Emerson, instead of right, Blaine looked at his brother with questioning eyes. Cooper was smirking in the front seat though his eyes never leaving the road in from of him. The road, Blaine saw as he looked forward just as the building came into view, led them right to Hummel's. Before Blaine could say anything Cooper pulled into the parking spot right in front of the door, the one he'd parked in the night he'd met Kurt, and put the car into park.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I know you love me and Allison, Blaine," Cooper said turning the car off, "But this entire town knows that this is where you'd rather be right now. So, we're here."

"Cooper," Blaine said, "If Kurt's busy…"

Somehow the fact that he was sitting in the car in front of Hummel's, knowing Kurt was inside, everything felt like a dream. And even once he accepted that it was reality, and as much as he wanted to see Kurt, a quick hello and goodbye wasn't how he wanted their reunion to be.

"Then we will order dinner to bring back to the house and your prince can pick you up in his SUV later. But don't even bother trying to tell me that you don't want to go inside."

He couldn't. Not without lying. Blaine grinned, his heart pounding in his chest, his entire body tingling with the anxious need to see Kurt, to touch him. He was out of the car before Cooper could even take his seatbelt off.

Cooper followed him out of the car slowly, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "Let me just text Allison that we're stopping."

Blaine waited as patiently as he could, knowing that the door in front of him was all that separated him from Kurt. When Cooper was finally moving toward the door, Blaine hurried into the restaurant. The familiarity of it all gave Blaine a surge of joy. Where he expected to be greeted by the new hostess, Grace, he was instead greeted by a mob of fifty faces, all yelling "Surprise!" as they saw Blaine walk through the door.

Blaine looked bewildered as if the crowd had been mistaken and he'd ruined someone else's surprise party. But as he searched the faces, he didn't see a sea of strangers, but of his friends and family. Allison, Sam, Marley, Emma, Puck, and Santana—who, it seemed, wasn't actually on vacation—all smiling at him. The sign hanging above the bar read "Welcome Home, Blaine!" and he turned back to Cooper who just beamed, then gestured for Blaine to approach his audience.

He couldn't' believe that so many people had shown up to see him. He hadn't even been gone that long. But he cherished each hug, handshake, and "I'm so glad you're back." But one person was missing. In the gathering of people who meant so much to him, the one who meant the most was nowhere to be found.

When it was Santana's turn to greet Blaine, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "Believe it or not, Blainers, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Santana," he said, squeezing her tight.

When they pulled apart, Blaine looked at Santana expectantly, asking the question without words. If anyone knew where Kurt was, it would be her."

A mischievous smirk on her face, she pointed toward the back, "He's waiting for you in his office."

Blaine grinned, kissed her cheek, and hurried past the people still waiting to greet him. There would be time for that later. Now, he needed to get to Kurt.

He walked through the vacant kitchen until he reached Kurt's closed office door. Three large strides, eager to get inside, and Blaine had the knob in his hand. But when he turned it, he found it locked. He furrowed his brow and knocked on the door.

"Kurt?"

A heartbeat later, he heard the turn of the lock, the door flew open, and there he was. The man he loved just inches from him, not miles. He could see him in real life and not through a computer screen. He could hold his hand while they talked about their day instead of pretending their fingers were entwined. Blaine's body, heart, and soul sang a song deserving of a standing ovation at the thought of everything that was now possible.

"Puck kept coming back here, so I locked the door," Kurt offered as an explanation before his voice turned to a whisper. Like if he spoke the words any louder he could be tossed from whatever dream he was in and into a reality that didn't bring them face to face, "You're here."

"I'm here," Blaine said reaching for Kurt, cupping his cheek in his hand, and kissing him like he'd imagined he would have in the airport. It was warm, wet, and slightly wild. It found, without words, a way to say "I love you," "I've missed you," and "I want you."

Blaine backed Kurt into his office, and with his foot pushed the door closed behind them. He smiled against Kurt's lips as the other man pushed him against the door, sliding his hand behind his back to lock the door once more, never breaking the kiss, only pushing and pulling until they were pressed entirely against each other. When Kurt pulled away to let his lips dot the line of Blaine's jaw, Blaine gasped for air, desperate to feel the ecstasy of drowning in Kurt's kiss. It was all he wanted. For the first time since they'd rekindled their relationship, there wasn't any distance between them or a ticking clock counting the moments before Kurt had to return to Lima. They could remove some of the desperation in their touch and take the time to treasure each other.

"The oven didn't actually go out again?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt mouthed just beneath his jaw, "Nope."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "And I see that Santana isn't on vacation."

Kurt dragged his tongue down the column of Blaine's throat, "Nope."

"So you invited all these people here when he could have been at your place, alone?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt removed his lips from the base of Blaine's neck and looked into Blaine's eyes, "I really wasn't going to tell your brother he couldn't throw you a surprise party so that he could have sex instead."

"Come here," Blaine said, reaching up to take Kurt's face in both of his hands, kissing him again. He had more love for this man than he ever thought he was capable of. Even if he did choose to delay their perfect reunion.

Kurt pulled away, resting his forehead against Blaine's, "You're home," he whispered.

Home. As the word passed through Kurt's kiss-swollen lips, it felt more than just a place. It felt like a promise. It was the people waiting for him—Santana, Sam, Marley. It was Cooper, Allison, and his unborn niece. It was the man in his arms—and his daughter—who he'd follow to the ends of the earth if he asked him. Because home really was where your heart was. And Blaine's heart? Blaine's heart was in Lima, Ohio. And he'd stay there as long he loved Kurt. Which felt a lot like forever.

"I'm home," he said. His own promise. His own vow.


	2. All Is Calm/All Is Birght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt had everything planned out perfectly...but absolutely nothing was going as he'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly getting my feet wet writing these boys again and it felt wonderful to return to this verse and catch up with our boys and Kadie!

There were few things that frazzled Kurt Hummel. He was a rock to those around him. A beacon of stability for his family and friends amidst the chaos that was life. So, then how had he found himself pacing back and forth in his bedroom, on the verge of tears, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly he could barely hear as Santana tentatively knocked at the door two days before Christmas?

“Hummel, open this door. Now,” his best friend said, none of the hesitations of her knock present in his voice. 

But he ignored her, ceasing his pacing and sitting on the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath to quiet his mind. To push away the feelings that he knew on some level were absurd, but that he couldn’t keep from overwhelming him. 

After a moment, Santana knocked again. After a beat she spoke again, this time her tone was much lighter; more delicate, “I’m beginning to worry about you, Kurt. Will you please tell me what is going on?”

Kurt shook his head even though she couldn’t see him. They’d been in the family room five minutes ago, the Christmas music was playing. He’d been surrounded by so much happiness. But it had been a text from Blaine that had sent him spiraling and escaping to his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Kurt looked at Blaine’s unanswered message for another time just to make sure he’d read it correctly.

**Blaine (4:30 pm):** Flight has been canceled again. I’ll call you in a little bit. I love you.

It was strange how something so seemingly innocent could cause such a reaction from Kurt. But Blaine’s second canceled flight had been the final thing that broke the house of cards that Kurt had been trying to build all week. 

Eight days ago, Kurt had dropped Blaine and Cooper at the airport for an impromptu trip back to New York to see their parents. Their mother had been in a car accident and the Anderson boys rushed to help their parents. Thankfully, Mrs. Anderson only had some bruises and a fractured wrist, and Blaine and his brother were set to return home the previous day. But they were delayed by a snow storm. A storm that, it seemed, was delaying their trip home for a second night in a row. 

But it wasn’t the potential of Blaine missing Christmas that had Kurt in such a state. It wasn’t that he was missing his boyfriend. It was all because right now, in his living room, several people were preparing his house for a now imperfectly planning, absolutely terrifying proposal. 

Kurt had planned on asking Blaine to marry him tonight. But nothing, it seemed, was going to go according to plan.

*** 

_Eight days prior…_

Kurt pulled away from the departures terminal of the airport a little bit disappointed. And he felt bad about it. He was absolutely thrilled that Blaine’s mom was going to be okay. But he’d had an agenda for this week, and Blaine leaving Lima had not been part of it. What was worse was that Mrs. Anderson had called him that morning to apologize. He’d called her last week to tell her of his plans just days before the accident. But he’d just assured her that her apology was not required and that her secrecy would be appreciated. 

Winter break was just days away and Kurt had come up with a list of activities for he and Blaine to do, sometimes with Kadie, that were all very much Christmas themed, but also called back to some of their favorite memories. 

Yes, he was _that_ person. 

There would be last-minute Christmas shopping with a stop at the bakery for blueberry muffins and hot chocolate, present wrapping with a little mistletoe, cookie baking, and the tenth viewing of The Holiday so far this year (because they tried to beat the previous year’s record ever year). Each activity meant something to Kurt, to them, and everything ended with Kurt down on one knee just before Christmas. 

Because Christmas proposals were overrated and he didn’t want to take away from everything else about the day. It was one of his favorite holidays. But Kurt didn’t want to wait any longer. 

Now his entire week had wiped away and all he had was a week to bake cookies with Kadie and wrap presents by himself and impatiently wait for Blaine to come home. 

As Kurt pulled back onto the highway, he glanced at his daughter in the rearview mirror. She was watching the world out the window, singing along quietly to the Christmas songs on the radio from her booster seat. She’d be eight in less than a month and no longer need anything other than a seat belt. Kurt wasn’t sure he was ready for that. 

“Hey Kades,” Kurt said. His dad, Santana, Sam, Cooper, and Blaine’s parents all knew of his plan, but the one person he hadn’t talked to was Kadie. Mostly because he was terrified she wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret from Blaine, but she was the most important person he needed to talk to about all of this, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, daddy,” she said. It made his heart happy that she still called him that.

Kurt turned the radio down until it was nothing more than a holly jolly murmur. His eyes on the road, he struggled to find the right words; opening and closing his mouth until he was sure Kadie was puzzled. His heart was hammering in his chest by the time he spoke. 

“How would you feel if Daddy asked Blaine to marry him?” He finally managed. 

It was a similar question to the one he’d asked before Blaine had moved in. _How would you feel if Blaine lived with us?_ Since before Kurt and Blaine had even been together, Kadie had been Blaine Anderson’s number one fan. But there had been a difference between having Blaine spent the night and having him share spaces, sharing more of Kurt’s time. But now this would be something on a level that he wasn’t even sure Kadie really understood

“Because you love him?” she asked.

“Yes, I do,” he said, “Very much.”

“And when people love each other they get married?”

“They do.”

“And we’d have a party?”

Kurt laughed, “We’d have a wedding and then a party.”

“Hmmm,” she said, “I think that would be alright. I love him too.”

Kurt let out a breath. He understood that for her, there would be no real differences in their lives. They’d already been living together for nearly two years; they spent all of their time together. They were a family. But for Kurt, this was monumental. This was a step he hadn’t taken before. And as much as he wanted it, as much as he loved Blaine, it still scared the shit out of him. 

“Would Blaine be my daddy too?” Kadie asked.

The words caught Kurt by surprise. Daniel had been a participant in Kadie’s life for the last few years. They would occasionally have overnight visits and Kadie called him Dad. Kurt hoped that she would grow up and forgive him for the time he was missing from her life, but for now, she was happy to have him. And Kurt was happy that she had him too. 

But Kurt didn’t know how to answer her question. It hadn’t been something he’d spoken to Blaine about much. He knew that he loved Kadie, but parenting her was a completely different thing. Would he want to?

Not sure what to say, Kurt uttered, “We’ll have to ask him,” before changing the subject. He knew Kadie would have a thousand questions, but he was trying to avoid them while he didn’t have answers, “Do you want to watch Trolls when we get home?”

Kadie happily, excitedly nodded from the backseat and Kurt turned his attention back to the road ahead of him. Things may not be working out the way he’d wanted them to, but they were still going to be just fine. 

*** 

It was impossible to truly understand someone’s tone through a text message, but Blaine Anderson knew Kurt Hummel well enough to feel the disappointment coming from his boyfriend's latest, and very delayed, response.

 **Kurt (5:01 pm):** Ok. Call when you can. I love you.

The fact that Kurt had taken thirty minutes to respond was the first clue that Blaine needed to sneak away from his parents and call home soon. He understood why Kurt was upset. They’d had a lot of things planned this week and Kurt had been so excited. So had Blaine. 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here,” his mother said from the recliner she was resting in across the room. Her favorite quilted blanket was draped over her legs, her arm and its brand new cast rested on her lap. 

Blaine walked over to sit in the chair next to hers, the one usually occupied by his father who was currently in the garage looking at something on the car with Cooper. 

“Oh, Mom. It’s okay,” Blaine said, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“We were supposed to be on a plane to Lima today,” she said, “I was looking forward to seeing everyone.”

“You mean you were looking forward to seeing Addison,” Blaine teased, though he couldn’t blame his mother. His two-year-old niece was absolutely adorable.

“I do not,” she said, “…okay, maybe a little bit. But if you and your brother weren’t here already I’d be just as excited to see both of you. Kurt and Allison too.”

“And Kadie,” Blaine prompted.

“Yes, and Kadie,” his mom said laughing, “I do very much enjoy the personality on that one. You and Kurt will have your hands full when she’s older.”

“You think so?” Blaine said, “I can’t wait to watch her grow up.”

“You love her a lot,” his mother said. Blaine noticed that it wasn’t a question. 

“Yes,” he told her, “I love her like…like she’s my daughter.”

Blaine had never said those words out loud before. He wasn’t sure if he even had the right to say them. The little girl with brown hair and her father’s blue eyes already had two dads who loved her. But he’d felt that way about her for a long time. 

“And Kurt?” 

Blaine smiled like he always did when he talked about his boyfriend, “Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Then when am I going to get to dance with you at your wedding?” she said and Blaine noticed the smile she wore was the same one she’d worn every time she’d asked Cooper when she was going to get grandkids. 

“I don’t know when,” Blaine told her, “But I know you will.”

*** 

Kurt understood that he was overreacting. The last few days were not the overwhelming catastrophe it felt like. But once the thought had crept into Kurt’s head, once the feeling had crept into his bone, it was all-consuming. Even if he knew at his core that everything would be just fine. 

On the other side of the bedroom door, Santana was quiet. But Kurt knew she was still out there, waiting for him to need her. Because he always needed her. And other than Blaine, she was the only one who could talk him down. Kurt sent Blaine a quick response and wiped away the stray tear from his cheek and walked to the door. He unlocked and opened it to find his best friend in the hallway, sitting on the floor. 

“I was Googling ways to pick the lock,” she said standing up. 

Kurt walked over and wrapped her into a tight hug, his anxiety easing a bit as she wound him up in her arms. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve a friend like her, like any of the people currently in his house, but he was forever grateful for them.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” 

Kurt pointed his head back in the direction of the bedroom and led them inside, closing the door behind him, but leaving it unlocked. They both sat down on the bed.

“Blaine isn’t coming home tonight,” Kurt said. 

“Okay,” Santana responded without any concern. 

“His flight keeps getting delayed,” Kurt continued, “And he’s stuck in New York with his parents for another night.”

“Okay,” she repeated. This was her way of guiding him to the point.

“And I was supposed to ask him to marry me tonight. And every single plan I’ve had leading up to this moment, including the moment itself, isn’t going the way I planned. And I'm beginning to wonder if this is a sign.”

“A sign of what?”

“That maybe we’re not supposed to get married,” Kurt said fighting tears that he promised he wouldn’t shed, “It's not like I’ve had the best track record with any of this.”

Santana reached over and grabbed his hand, then looked him in the eye, “You know you’re an idiot, right?”

“Maybe a little,” Kurt said defeated, “But sometimes I think I’m going wake up one morning and all I’ll have is a piece of paper saying goodbye.”

There were days when Daniel came to pick up Kadie that he wanted to walk right up to him and punch him in the face. Not for leaving him, but making him so afraid that Blaine could do the same thing. 

“Alright, I understand why you’re freaking out and scared. But you don’t need to be,” Santana said, “Blaine would never do that to you.”

“I know that here,” Kurt said putting his hand against his chest, “But sometimes my brain doesn’t seem to get the memo.”

“You know I would be the first person to tell you if I thought Blaine was a bad egg, right?” she said, “I know very few things to be true in this sorry world of ours, but I know that Blaine Anderson loves you more than anything. You two have the love us lowly single people hope to find one day.”

“But you will,” he told her. 

“Because you found it, I know one day I will,” she said.

Kurt sighed, “I think I just needed someone to talk this through with. I was just so excited about everything.”

“Maybe you don’t need elaborate plans,” Santana said, “Maybe you just need each other.”

“You know, you’re going to make one lucky lady very happy one day.” 

Santana looked away but squeezed Kurt’s hand tighter. If he could have one thing for Christmas—besides Blaine being home—it was for Santana to find the love she so desperately deserved. Maybe Kurt shouldn’t have said anything, but it was the truth. And maybe there was one specific woman out there that his best friend wanted to be with. But whoever the person was, he hoped they would come along and mend her broken heart. 

“I’m going to send everyone home,” Kurt said standing, “I suppose we can figure out who is available once we figure out when Blaine can get home.”

“He’s coming home, Kurt,” Santana said and Kurt could see that her eyes had gotten glassy, “He’s always going to come home to you.”

He wanted to tell her that Brittany would come back to her one day. That the last twelve years of heartache would end one day. But he didn’t know that and it wasn’t fair to give her false hope. He just wished someone would love her in the ways that he couldn’t. 

“You head down without me,” she said, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Kurt nodded and went to rejoin the rest of the guests in his house. When he came down the last steps Sam, Puck, Kadie, and his dad were sitting around his living room watching the football game. Well, Kadie was telling Sam a story about the Christmas party she had at school. 

The house had already been decked out in Christmas decorations, but there were more lights around the fireplace in the living room, the china cabinet in the dining room, more garland everywhere since that seemed to be Kadie’s favorite thing to decorate with. He was thankful he had chosen against doing all of this at Hummel’s. It was too public. And even though it was the place they met and a large part of Kurt’s life, it felt too impersonal. He wanted to be surrounded by their family and friends but in _their_ home. 

“How long until Blaine gets here?” his dad asked as he noticed him descend the last few steps.

“Blaine is snowed in, again,” Kurt announced, “So we are going to have to reschedule.”

“What? No!” Sam exclaimed, “I was so freaking excited about this.”

Despite the mixed-up feelings still inside him, Kurt smiled. Sam had been such a good friend to him for so many years and he was grateful for his friendship with Blaine. For both of them to have the other. 

“So, what happens now?” Puck asked. 

Kurt shrugged, “He’s going to try to get out tomorrow morning, but you never know what will happen. I’ll just have to figure something else out. So, thank you for all of this. It means a lot to me and I’m sure when Blaine finds out he’ll appreciate it too.”

As the football game reached half-time, everyone started filtering out of Kurt’s house. Santana, who had eventually rejoined everyone in the living room and sat uncharacteristically quiet on the couch, was the first out the door. Kurt hugged her tight before she left. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He felt terrible that his pain had brought up the feelings that caused her current mood.

Santana shook her head, “Don’t apologize. It’s okay.

“Come over before work tomorrow,” Kurt told her. 

“We’ll see,” she said, “Goodnight, Kurt.”

Kurt hurt for both of them as he said goodnight to Sam and Puck. 

“You okay, bud?” his dad said, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I’m disappointed nothing worked out,” he told him, “But I’ll be okay.”

“Should we reschedule?”

“I don’t know,” he said, “I mean, yes, this will be rescheduled. But I don’t know the specifics yet.”

“Okay, that’s good to hear,” Burt said, “I’m proud of you, Kurt. You know that, right? I’m happy for you and Kadie too. You both deserve this.”

Kurt hugged his father. While Santana was the one to talk him out of a frenzy, his father was always able to make sure that his feet found solid ground again. And while he was still sad that Blaine hadn’t been able to make it, for the first time all night he felt grounded. 

***

_Thanksgiving Weekend…_

As much as Blaine enjoyed Thanksgiving, his favorite day of the four day weekend was always Saturday. By Saturday, the stress of all the holiday cooking and cleaning was over. The chaos of Black Friday shopping was in the past. On Saturday, he could just relax. He could just be with the people around him. 

On this particular Saturday, Blaine woke up with the sun shining through his bedroom window and directly into his face. The brightness and the fact that the other side of the bed was empty and no longer warm meant that he’d slept in much longer than he’d intended. A glance at the clock on the nightstand said it was nearly ten. 

From downstairs, the sound of laughter floated up from the kitchen along with the smell of pancakes. His family was waiting for him. And as much as that warmed his heart, he had been hoping for a few quiet moments alone with Kurt. Just the two of them. He missed him. 

The last few days had been busy between hosting both of their families for Thanksgiving and then Kurt working late at Hummel’s the previous night. Blaine hadn’t heard Kurt come in but woke as the bed shifted next to him and Kurt slide over until he could wrap his arms around Blaine. Blaine had let sleep pull him back immediately, safe and wrapped up in the man he loved. But the taste of closeness had him waking up wanting more.

Blaine tossed the comforter off of him and got out of bed. He had just finished slipping on a pair of sweatpants when the bedroom door opened and Kurt walked in, fully dressed in a pair of grey jeans and an oversized red sweater. 

“Fantastic, you’re awake,” Kurt said, “Breakfast is ready.”

“I can smell it,” Blaine said as he reached for Kurt’s hand and then used the connection to pull him close. His arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist, holding him close, as he looked into his blue eyes, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. Like somehow Kurt had known exactly what Blaine needed. Like he could sense it from downstairs and had answered Blaine’s silent call. 

And in that moment, there was no one else in the entire world but them, standing silently in the middle of their bedroom wrapped around each other. 

Kurt leaned in and placed a warm kiss against Blaine’s lip. It was sweet, but Blaine reached up and placed a hand at the back of Kurt’s head, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper, more intense. A warmth spread through Blaine, a tingle throughout his entire body that was more than arousal. Being with Kurt like this gave him a sense of belonging he’d never had before. And every time they kissed, touched, made love, it was like the missing puzzle piece of his life was snapping into place; over and over every day. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the man he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. He, and Kadie, made him complete. 

Kurt pulled away and let out a long, frustrated sigh, “I really like where this is heading, but Kadie is waiting for us and I told her she couldn’t eat until you came down. And we really don’t need her coming to look for us again.”

While they’d been horrified at the moment, the few times Kadie had walked in on them over the years now made Blaine laugh. It was really their fault for not remembering to lock the door. 

Blaine sighed and gave Kurt another quick kiss, then stepped away but took hold of Kurt’s hand, “Alright, alright, let’s go.”

It was Kurt who led them out of the room, and Blaine noticed the mischievous smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“I saw that, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said, “What are you hiding?”

“Kadie would like to put up the Christmas tree today,” Kurt told him.

“Really, now? This was all her idea?” Blaine questioned with a raised brow.

“Well,” he said as they started down the stairs, “I may have accidentally said something to put the idea in her head and now she’s really excited. But she’s likely to pounce on you since I told her it was you to your decision.”

Because Kurt wanted to put the tree up before Thanksgiving, but Blaine usually liked to take his holidays one at a time.

“Kurt,” Blaine whined, “You know I can’t say no to her.”

“Yes, I know,” Kurt said, with a look in his eye that said he’d been banking on it, “And while I think you should learn to do that before she’s a teenager, let’s not start today.”

On the outside, Blaine rolled his eyes in jest. He would give Kadie the moon if he could. He’d give Kurt anything he asked for. But on the inside, he was grinning. The biggest smile he could manage. He did that whenever Kurt said things like that—things that hinted at the idea that Blaine would get the privilege to watch Kadie grow up—it made it so unbelievably happy. He loved that when Kurt thought about his daughter’s future, Blaine got to be there too.

They reached the kitchen still holding hands and as Kurt predicted, the moment Kadie spotted them—or really, Blaine—her face lit up like, well, a Christmas tree. 

“Blaine!” she exclaimed, “Can we put up the Christmas tree today? Daddy said it was your call. But can we? Please. Please. Please.”

Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand and walked over to Kadie where she sat at the table still dressed in her purple sheep PJs, her hair still messy from sleep. Blaine leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head, “Yes, we can put the Christmas tree up today,” he told her, “After we eat breakfast and I get some coffee.”

Three hours later, the sounds of Mariah Carey singing the classics in the background, Blaine leaned in as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. In the corner of the living room was their seven-foot-tall tree covered in blue, red, green, and yellow lights, wrapped in silver garland.

“It’s beautiful,” Kadie pronounced.

It was. As Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt’s cheek, he could only see how beautiful his life was. This wasn’t their first Christmas together; it wasn’t even their first Christmas under the same roof. But Christmas time—even if they were starting their celebrations in November—always made Blaine pause and reflect on his life. Soon he’d forget about the moments he’d thought he’d lost everything, to the moments that drove him, heartbroken, to Lima. One day they would disappear from his memory. But he’d take that pain and again and again because that hurt had led him to where he was now. It brought him to the two people that healed his heart and gave him a home. It gave him the thing he’d been searching for his entire life.

True love.

***

After Cooper and his father had come back in from the garage, Blaine excused himself and made his way upstairs to the room he’d grown up in. It no longer looked the way it did all those years ago. No big bookshelves were overflowing with books or band posters hanging from the wall with sticky tack. No, the room that was once his had been completely transformed into a guest room. Blaine wasn’t quite a guest, but this room wasn’t his anymore. These days, he only truly felt at home in Lima. But there was still something about the room that felt comfortingly familiar. 

Blaine sat on the end of the bed and pulled out his phone, glancing for a moment at the picture of him and Kurt from the day they put up the Christmas tree, then dialed the number he’d been desperate to call for hours. All he wanted was to hear Kurt’s voice, to assure him, both of them, that he would be home for Christmas. The voice that answered was not Kurt’s but still was a welcomed sound.

“Hi, Blaine!” Kadie exclaimed into the phone.

“Kades,” Blaine said, his chest tightening as he realized just how much he’d missed her too, “I’ve missed you.”

“When are you coming home?”

“Soon, honey,” he told her. It wasn’t that he thought he was never going home, but not knowing exactly when was beginning to weigh on him, “I promise.”

“Good,” she said, “Because I think Daddy really misses you.”

The pressure started to build behind Blaine’s eyes then, “I really miss him too. What is he doing?”

“Taking the cookies out of the oven,” she said. 

“Aww, you guys made cookies? Will you save me some?” 

“Of course!” 

“Kadie, who are you talking to?” 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t spoken to Kurt that morning or the night before. But hearing his voice made him smile, made his chest tight. 

“It’s Blaine, Daddy.”

“Can you say goodbye? Daddy needs to talk to him.”

“Bye, Blaine!” Kadie told him and in the background, he could hear as she gave Kurt the phone and she went off to play.

“Hey,” Kurt’s voice came through the phone clearly. 

Blaine sighed and sat down on the bed, “Hi.”

“Why is the weather doing this?” Kurt moaned. 

“I checked and it should clear up overnight,” Blaine told him, “So if I can get on an early flight I will hopefully be home before you go to work.”

“I’m afraid to hope,” Kurt said. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kurt said, “It’s alright.”

“Are you alright?”

“What?” Kurt said, sounding alarmed, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Did Santana text you?” Kurt asked. 

“No,” Blaine said, “But now I’m more worried.”

“It’s nothing,” Kurt said quickly, “I promise. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Blaine said, “A lot. And I know you had all these things planned that we didn’t get to do.”

“Things that we can do whenever you get home,” Kurt said, “How’s your mom?”

“Good. She’ll be just fine in a few weeks,” he told him “Kurt, are you sure you’re okay?”

Blaine knew that Kurt was pushing the subject away from him, but there was something about the tone of Kurt’s voice that had him concerned.

“Yeah, honey. I told you, I just miss you,” he said, “Go spend time with your family and have a good time.”

“Kurt, _you_ are my family. You and that little girl.”

“I know,” Kurt said. 

“I’ll be home as soon as I possibly can,” he tried to reassure Kurt, but he wasn’t sure it was working. 

“I love you,” Kurt said. 

“I love you too, Kurt,” Blaine said, wishing for the thousandth time that the weather would clear up and let him get home, “More than anything. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “I’ll talk to you later.”

As they hung up, every inch of Blaine felt like it was too tight. He felt like he could burst at any moment. He wanted to cry and scream. He wanted to hold Kurt. 

And when he looked up from his phone and out the window, he paused. 

It had stopped snowing. 

*** 

_Two Days Ago…_

There was only one positive that came out of Blaine being out of town: Kurt could go pick up their engagement rings without having to make excuses and sneak around. He didn’t trust the people of Lima to keep a secret. The first person that saw him walking out of the jewelry store would start the chain reaction that would eventually lead to Blaine. All of their friends had been sworn to secrecy, but all it took was one parent of one of his students to ruin everything. 

Kurt had been doing his research for months. He knew exactly what he wanted and was able to work with Joan at the jewelry shop to get them ordered and delivered to the store with the maximum amount of discretion. Thank you email and text messages!

With only two days before Blaine was scheduled to arrive back in Lima, Kurt left Kadie with his father while he and Santana went to pick up the rings. As Kurt pulled his car into a vacant spot in front of the store, he felt like a kid the night before Christmas. He would walk into the store with nothing, but when he walked out, he’d be someone else. He would be a Kurt Hummel about to ask Blaine Anderson to marry him. All he needed now was Blaine.

A bell chimed as they entered the store and they were greeted by Joan Heron, the lovely woman with grey streaks in her ash brown hair, whose family had been running the store in Lima for as long as Kurt could remember.

“Kurt!” she exclaimed, “Your rings just arrived this morning. I’ll run to the back and get them.”

Joan disappeared into the back and Kurt and Santana leaned against the counter while they waited. He thought briefly about the last time he’d bought an engagement ring. He thought about the day his father gave it back to him after Daniel had come back to Lima. And he thought about the day he’d handed it back to Daniel—before he jumped on a plane to bring Blaine home—and told him to do with it as he pleased. It wasn’t something Kurt wanted anymore. He didn’t even want the money. 

“Can I ask you something?” Santana said pulling him back to the present.

“Yeah, of course.”

“How did you know Blaine was the one?” she asked, “Is there an arrow above his head or something that I can’t see that read ‘Property of Hummel’?”

Kurt laughed, “Not that I’m aware of.”

“Then what made you decide to do this.”

“Because I love him,” Kurt told her. 

“And that’s it?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. The way I see it, I don’t actually know if Blaine is ‘the one’. I thought I found that before and I was clearly wrong. But this feels different from before. Better.”

“That’s because Daniel is a douchebag.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “I did not see Daniel’s flaws until it was too late, but this feels different from even when things were good. But if Blaine and I are ‘meant to be’ then on some level, so were Daniel and I. I got Kadie and I learned a bunch of really hard lessons from that relationship. I think part of me needed that pain to love Blaine the way he deserves to be loved. To see and trust that I was—that I am—in a relationship with a strong foundation.”

“I go back and forth between missing her and hating her,” Santana said and Kurt immediately knew she was talking about Brittany. That her question had been about the girl who had left so many years before, “But I always love her.”

“Santana,” Kurt said, “She’s been gone a long time.”

“If Daniel hadn’t come back,” she said, “if Blaine hadn’t come into your life, you would have waited forever for him wouldn’t you have?”

She might have had a point. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” he said, “But how do you know your Blaine isn’t out there waiting for you to just open up and let them in.”

Kurt knew that sometimes Santana would travel to bars in other towns, pick up women, and leave them in the morning. But he also knew that it wasn’t what Santana truly wanted.

“As your best friend who believes in love conquering all, I want to tell you to wait for the happiness you want. But as your best friend who wants you to be happy, I wonder if you’re just hurting yourself by holding on.”

He tried to say it without hypocrisy. He knew what he was like for the year after Daniel had left. But it was a year. He liked to think that he would have gotten over it eventually. Or at least stopped letting it control his life. But more than a decade had passed since Brittany left Lima. And Kurt knew that the thing Santana wanted the most was to feel loved. And in a way that he couldn’t provide. 

At that moment, Joan returned from the backroom, pausing their conversation. 

“I’m so sorry it took so long, minor emergency,” she told them, “But not with these. These look absolutely stunning.”

Joan handed him the box and after a calming breath, he lifted the lid. Inside were two rings, both with white gold bands with black diamonds encircling the center. 

“Damn Hummel,” Santana commented.

There were two this time. One for Blaine. One for Kurt. Because even though Kurt would be asking the question, Blaine would not be the only one making a promise. 

***

The house was quiet as Kurt sat on the couch, his head resting against the cushions, willing himself tired enough to go to bed. He’d put Kadie to bed nearly two hours ago, but he’d been sitting there since then, the only light coming from the Christmas tree. Nothing today had gone as he’d intended. But then again, nothing in his life ever had. If it did, he wouldn’t be sitting here waiting for Blaine to come home. He wouldn’t be trying to orchestrate the perfect proposal to the love of his life. If his life had gone as he intended it when he was nineteen, he wasn’t even sure he’d be happy. 

He felt a little ashamed of his reaction earlier that night. Not necessarily for freaking out, but for doubting Blaine, his love, and their relationship. Even if it was just for a moment. Now, he just wanted Blaine to come home so that he could just hold him. To apologize for doubting him. To make everything right, even if Blaine didn’t really know what was going on despite their phone call earlier. He hadn’t heard from Blaine since then. 

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, still more awake than he wanted to be. But it was getting close to midnight and he had to work tomorrow, so he pulled himself from the couch and went to turn off the Christmas lights. 

He was about to pull the plug from the wall when he heard the sound of the front door open. He slowly stood up and glanced around the branches of the Christmas tree and gasped. Standing on the other side of the living room was Blaine, wearing his winter jacket, his suitcase on the floor behind him. Kurt swore he heard his heart cry at the sight of him. He definitely felt the pressure starting to build behind his eyes and they locked with Blaine’s. 

Without a word, Kurt took the six strides across the house and launched himself into Blaine’s arms. And as he held Blaine, cold from being outside, the tears trickled down his cheeks. All he’d wanted all day was to feel like everything would be okay and as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, they were. The sound of Blaine’s breath in his ear made all the drama from earlier disappear into something to be forgotten. 

“Marry me,” Kurt whispered.

In Kurt’s ear, Blaine gasped, then pulled back until they could see each other. Blaine’s eyes searched Kurt’s face, concerned. 

“Kurt, why are you crying?” Blaine questioned, slightly bewildered, “What’s going on?”

Twelve hours ago, Blaine ignoring his question—his _very important_ question—would have caused him to spiral and backpedal until he was sure he wasn’t facing rejection. But now he just wiped the tears from his eyes, swallowed, and grabbed Blaine’s hand, and led him wordlessly to the couch. But while Blaine sat down, taking off his coat, Kurt stayed standing. 

“I have about a thousand questions for you because I didn’t think you’d be home tonight.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Blaine said, “But when the weather got better Cooper and I basically camped out at the airport until they were flying planes again and I didn’t want to get your hopes up if we couldn’t get out. I didn’t think you’d be upset.”

Kurt shook his head furiously, “I’m not upset. The exact opposite, really. I was planning on proposing tonight.”

Blaine’s eyes widened, “You were?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said walking over to the dining room table where the little black box had been sitting, waiting. And while nothing had gone according to plan, Kurt couldn’t think of a moment that felt more _right_ , “My dad, Santana, Sam, Puck, and Kadie put this whole day together.”

“And then I got snowed in,” Blaine said moving to stand.

“No, sit,” Kurt said eagerly, “Please.”

Blaine complied and with the ring box in his hand, Kurt knelt in front of Blaine on one knee. 

“Blaine,” he started, “I haven’t always made the right choices. And I will regret those choices forever. But right here, right now, this feels like one of the best choices that I will ever make. I want only you, Blaine Anderson. For the rest of my life, I only want to love you.”

“I have loved you since the day I met you,” Blaine said. 

“Will you marry me, Blaine?” Kurt said opening the ring box.

Blaine looked down at the box, at both rings, and then at Kurt, his eyes glassy, his smile as mile wide, “Yes. Yes. Of course.”

Blaine’s hands cupped Kurt’s face and he placed a hard kiss against his lips. Kurt leaned into him, lifting himself so he could join Blaine on the couch, letting himself get lost in the kiss, letting their limbs tangle, letting them both exist in the joy of the moment. Because Blaine had said yes. Blaine was going to be Kurt’s husband. Kurt would be Blaine’s. 

Kurt pulled away and held up the ring box that was still in his hand, “Do you want this?” he teased.

Blaine laughed, “Yes, please.”

Kurt opened the box and took one of the rings out. He grabbed Blaine’s left hand and lifted it to kiss his ring finger before sliding the ring onto the same finger. The lights from the still-lit Christmas tree reflected off the diamonds. 

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine said then looked at Kurt his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, “You’re beautiful.”

Kurt kissed him. His heart full. 

“Can I?” Blaine said gesturing to the other ring in the box. 

Kurt handed the box to Blaine who took the ring out and took Kurt’s left hand in his own. 

“Do I even need to ask?” he said smiling

“I think we’re beyond that point by now,” Kurt said, “But the answer is yes.”

Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt’s finger and the weight of it was so odd but right. He’d learn to go about his day to day with it on his finger, just the way he’d learned to let Blaine into his heart. 

“I can’t believe you planned an entire proposal,” Blaine said, “I kind of wish I got to experience it.”

“This was a million times better,” Kurt said running the hand with his newly adorn ring absently through Blaine’s hair, “I promise.”

“Is that why you sounded so freaked out on the phone earlier? Because I was going to be here.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Maybe a little. But none of that matters anymore. You are here. And most importantly, you said yes.”

Blaine leaned over and put his head on Kurt’s shoulder, his arms encircling his waist, holding him close, “I’m home,” he said, “And now you can’t get rid of me.”

“You’re mine forever,” Kurt whispered.

“Forever,” Blaine whispered in response.

It didn’t matter that they were both completely dressed. It didn’t matter that the Christmas lights were still lit. It didn’t matter that Blaine had only been home for fifteen minutes. They just lay tangled together on the couch in the quiet until they both fell asleep. Which was exactly where a very confused Kadie found them the next morning.


End file.
